Oeil de Faucon se souvient
by xNJx
Summary: C'est en regardant par la fenêtre que Clint se met à songer à ses amis, son équipe, "ses" bras droit. /


**Oeil de faucon se souvient :**

 _« Tu_ _vois_ _, en amitié on ne_ _passe pas_ _devant_ _le_ _maire_ _,_ _alors_ _il n'y a_ _pas_ _vraiment_ _de_ _date_ _anniversaire_ _mais_ _ça_ _peut_ _quand même_ _durer_ _toute_ _une_ _vie_ _puisqu_ _'on s'_ _est choisis_ _. »_ _ **(Marc Levy)**_

« - Ce sont des épaves, » fit Laura en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle enlaçait son mari par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Clint sourit.

« Oui, mais ce sont mes épaves. »

Et des images lui revinrent en tête.

…

 _ **Natasha.**_

 _Budapest. I ans._

Clint n'avait jamais vu de cheveux aussi flamboyants, mais ceux ci ne seraient jamais aussi rouges que le sang. Son sang qui coulerait dans la soirée. La fille n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ignorait totalement que Clint avait pour mission de la tuer. C'était le SHIELD, et plus particulièrement Fury. Cette fille, qui s'appelait Natasha Romanoff, était une espionne. Depuis un certain temps déjà, elle fournissait des informations au gouvernement russe.

Clint n'avait pas été franchement partant pour cette mission, mais bon. Il avait déjà tué, et puis il devait pleins de choses à Fury.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, habillée dans une courte mais pourtant sublime robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, et ses yeux maquillés dans de sombres couleurs.

Clint commanda au bar un verre et s'assit près d'elle, essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, préférant faire usage de sa vision périphérique avant de se laisser démasquer complètement. Le verre dans ses mains ne tremblait pas, et ses lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de rouge, comme sa tignasse flamboyante dans la nuit, s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

Merde. Elle avait compris, se dit Clint.

Vraiment ? Elle était vraiment douée, mais Clint n'allait pas se laisser avoir par tout ça. Il fallait qu'il finisse cette mission.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda t-elle, en parfait anglais.

Clint haussa un sourcil. Il était assez surpris qu'elle utilise la langue commune, et pas son russe. Pour dire vrai, il pouvait comprendre le russe. C'était une façon de ne pas se faire avoir. Ils étaient en Hongrie, après tout.

Clint lui décocha un beau sourire, bien faux. Il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître. C'était bien son visage qu'elle verrait en dernier, avant de mourir.

« Je me disais qu'une aussi jolie fille ne pouvait pas rester assise toute seule au bar, » s'expliqua t-il.

Son regard brûlant le transperça. Il y avait un contraste prenant entre la couleur de ses yeux et son maquillage. Comme si elle voulait se cacher, dissimuler qui elle était en réalité.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste toute seule, croyez moi. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, »

Et avant même que Clint n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, ou bien même quoi que ce soit, Natasha se levait gracieusement et quittait l'endroit sans un mot. Personne ne lui avait jeté un seul regard. Peut-être la connaissait-on trop bien ? Avait-on peur d'elle ?

Clint ne se laissa pas tromper et se leva à son tour. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, un vent frais du soir lui glaça la peau, et s'engouffra entre sa couche de vêtements. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de pays, putain. Lui c'était l'Amérique, grand maximum. Quitter sa patrie, sa terre natale c'était le début des emmerdes. Beh oui.

Les rues étaient partiellement désertes, quelques personnes traînaient aux terrasses de café, d'autres marchaient la tête baissées, se moquant totalement de ce qui pouvait les entourer.

Clint la vit tourner à l'autre bout de la rue, et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Mais en passant par les toits. D'ici, il pouvait avoir une vue fantastique, et la fille ne se douterait sûrement pas qu'il la suivait.

Natasha, et aussi étrange que cela pouvait sembler, marchait sans regarder derrière elle. Clint avait imaginé une fille sur ses gardes, qui jetait toujours un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Elle avait en elle une force, et, pour cela, il l'admirait. Dommage pour la mission. Il allait être amené à la tuer.

Il bondit du toit et atterrit devant elle, une arme blanche dans la main. Alors qu'il tendait de l'enfoncer dans son ventre, il reçut un violent coup dans le ventre et fut projet plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Euh...Fury, vous m'aviez pas dit qu'elle était ninja, aussi, pensa Clint, en se relevant rapidement.

Le corps de Natasha se déplaçait rapidement, même avec une robe moulante et des talons hauts. Et aucun des coups de Clint n'arrivaient à la toucher, mais Natasha, elle, parvenait à lui asséner des coups. Sans trop de violence, lui semblait-il. Elle ne voulait pas tuer, juste blesser.

Au bout d'un moment, Clint leva les mains et s'arrêta. Il remarqua tout de même qu'elle semblait détendu.

« Tu es très forte ! » s'exclama t-il.

Elle sourit et chargea à nouveau, le plaquant complètement au sol. Mais Clint prit l'avantage, poussant de toute sa force, si bien que, cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui se retrouva au sol, un couteau sous la gorge.

« Je m'appelle Clint, » dit-il, « c'est le SHIELD qui m'envoie, ma belle. »

Elle grogna quelque chose en russe, mais trop rapidement. Une insulte, sûrement.

« J'ai déjà dit au SHIELD que je ne vendais plus d'infos au gouvernement russe. Je veux juste changer de vie, c'est pour cela que j'ai fui mon pays. »

Clint haussa un sourcil. Fury ne lui avait pas parlé de cela.

« On ne m'en avait pas parlé, » dit-il.

Il desserra un peu sa prise, tâchant de rester tout de même sur ses gardes.

« Forcément. Il ne te l'on pas dit, pour que tu réussisses à me tuer plus facilement. »

Clint avala difficilement sa salive. Merde Fury. C'était plus une mission là. La fille avait tout arrêté depuis longtemps et elle acceptait carrément de changer de vie. Clint fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et rangea son arme.

Elle ne mentait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Il la laissa se relever. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, cependant.

« Je peux t'aider, » dit-il.

Elle rigola un peu.

« Tu voulais me tuer, il n'y a pas trente secondes. »

Clint haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Mon supérieur est un con. Il ne me donne jamais toutes les infos, »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Fury aurait bien besoin d'un agent aussi performant, et tu as beaucoup de qualité d'espionnage. Ca peut nous servir. »

La rousse haussa les épaules. Clint comprenait son besoin de nouveau départ, mais celui ci en était un, justement. Elle aurait la protection, la liberté, et puis mince quoi, elle serait dans le meilleur pays du monde.

« Bien, » fit-elle.

Clint lui tendit la main. Elle n'hésita pas en la serrant. Si le gars voulait la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un moment.

« J'ai une dette au fer rouge gravée à tout jamais, » murmura t-elle.

…

 _ **Thor.**_

« Attends, tu es carrément en train de me demander des techniques de drague, mon grand ? » rigola Clint en tapant amicalement l'épaule du Dieu du Tonnerre.

Ce dernier sourit et hocha la tête.

« Plus ou moins. Jane...est...je l'aime. Mais je veux qu'elle se sente aimée. »

Clint haussa un sourcil en comptant ses flèches.

« Pour ça, tu pourrais simplement la- »

« Faucon, dis donc ! » s'exclama Thor, en l'interrompant par la même occasion.

« T'en fais pas, elle sait que tu l'aimes. Mais bon, vous pouvez aller au resto et au ciné. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« C'est que...Nous n'avons pas ce genre de choses sur Asgard. »

L'agent écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Ah ouais, je vois le truc. Beh écoute, je vais te montrer. Ce soir, toi et moi. »

Thor rougit.

« Je...n'aime pas les hommes. »

Clint explosa de rire.

« Relax, moi non plus. Juste pour te montrer quoi faire, comment le faire. »

Et le soir même, Thor et Clint regardaient _Warm Bodies_ au ciné et dînaient dans un prestigieux restaurant.

…

 _ **Tony.**_

Tony haussa un sourcil en voyant Clint arriver dans son atelier. L'agent regardait tout autour de lui, impressionné.

« Salut, Oeil de Vrai Con. »

Clint lui tapa sur le crâne pour le remercier de la blague.

Pendant un moment, il se contenta d'observer le génie travailler, puis Tony s'arrêta.

« Bizarre que tu viennes traîner dans mon atelier. J'peux faire quelque chose pour toi, mon faucounet ? »

Clint sourit et haussa les épaules.

« En fait, je suis venu te remercier. »

Tony lâcha ses outils tant il était surpris. Le remercier ?

« Euh, d'accord. De...de rien. Mais... »

Clint lui fournit des explications immédiates, au vu de la confusion de l'Iron Man.

« Merci pour tout. A commencer par la personne que tu es devenu. Un héros. Je pense au fait que tu as arrêté la construction et la vente d'armes, que tu aies pris conscience de tout cela. Tu aurais bien pu fermer les yeux, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et cela fait de toi une admirable personne. Il y a aussi New York. Quand tu t'es sacrifié pour nous sauver. Et que tu as passé des nuits blanches, et de très mauvais moments à cause de cela. On ne l'oublie pas, tu sais. Personne n'aurait mieux fait, Tony. Enfin, merci pour l'équipe. Tu nous as permis de tous nous rassembler ici en faisant un boulot incroyable, et en renommant cette Tour Avengers. Puis tous les équipements, tout ce que tu fournis, c'est super, merci vraiment. Tu es génial, Tony, faut que tu le sache. Et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Et pour terminer son monologue, Clint le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos.

Tony n'avait rien dit, et gardait toujours le silence.

Heureux, tout simplement d'avoir un ami comme Clint. Et cela était réciproque.

…

 _ **Steve.**_

Clint avait un meilleur ami. Et il s'agissait bien sûr de Steve. Cette légende vivante qui représentait la justice, la patrie et l'espoir. Pourtant, un type aussi formidable ne savait pas se servir de choses tout à fait banales. Enfin, des choses banales pour tout le monde, oui, mais pas pour Steve.

Ce dernier regardait la souris de l'ordinateur, la pointa vers l'écran et appuya dessus. Il essaya même de lui parler.

« Bonjour ? Allume toi. C'est un ordre ! » dit-il, fermement.

Le type se croyait à l'armée, ou quoi ?

Clint qui l'observait depuis le fauteuil, retenait son fou rire. Il eut pitié de lui et l'aida.

D'un geste simple et automatique, il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage situé sur la tour, et l'écran s'alluma.

Les yeux de Steve brillèrent d'admiration.

« Waouh. Juste en appuyant là dessus ? Je lui parle depuis quinze minutes. »

« Je sais, j'avais du mal à me retenir d'exploser de rire alors je suis venu à ta rescousse. »

Steve sourit.

« Je sais, je suis un idiot. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi. Toutes ces choses. Stark s'en sert avec tellement de...euh, d'habilité, je dirais. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est rien mon pote. Et puis Tony est un génie. Toi un mec de presque cent ans qui a débarqué dans notre monde après une sieste de près de soixante-dix années. »

Steve hocha la tête et écoutait attentivement, le menton dans les mains, pendant que Clint lui donnait un petit cours d'informatique.

…

 _ **Bruce.**_

« Salut doc ! » s'exclama Clint en s'installant sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Bruce le salua en retour. Clint n'était pas particulièrement proche de Bruce, mais il savait qu'ils étaient tout de même amis.

Pendant que Bruce examinait la blessure que Clint s'était faite durant le dernier combat, l'archer lui posait toute sorte de questions sur _l'autre._

Bruce ne semblait pas complètement réticent à en parler.

« Tu me dis si je te les casse, hein ? »

Bruce sourit. « Non. C'est bon. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à _l'autre_ , et à ce que je ressens pendant qu'il prend le dessus. Ca fait, je sais pas, plaisir. »

Il soupira, puis continua : « J'en parle avec Tony. Mais bon, pour une fois que c'est quelqu'un d'autres. »

Clint hocha la tête.

« Si jamais tu veux m'en parler, je suis là, vieux. »

Bruce le remercia.

« Et voilà, comme neuf ! »

« T'es doué, dis donc. On boit un verre ce soir ? Histoire de discuter. »

Bruce approuva.

Un vrai ami, oui.

…

 _ **The Avengers.**_

Les Avengers étaient avant tout une équipe. Une équipe d'amis qui aimaient vraiment passer du temps ensemble.

« Ok, ok. A mon tour ! » rigola Tony. « Est-ce que je suis sexy ? » demanda t-il.

Tout le monde regarda le papier collé sur son front où il était écrit _Captain America._

« Carrément, même ! » s'exclama Clint en faisant un clin d'œil à Steve.

Tony réfléchit. « Ok. Je dirais, Robert Downey Jr. »

« Nope, » sourit Clint. « A mon tour. Est-ce que je suis borgne ? »

Natasha hocha la tête.

« Ok, je suis Fury. »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. « Ca aurait pu être Odin, remarque. » commenta Thor.

Et pendant que ses amies s'amusaient et que Tony découvrait qu'il était Steve, ou que Natasha découvrait qu'elle était Mary Poppins, Clint les regardait et souriait tant il les adorait...

…

 _The end._

 _Oeil de Faucon se souvient._

…


End file.
